


Goddamn It, Akaashi!

by 13ERROR13



Series: Smutty Haikyuu Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ERROR13/pseuds/13ERROR13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The message was from Kuroo, and it has a picture of Akaashi and Tsuki leaning on each other, faces flushed red and eyes slightly glazed. Bokuto raised an eyebrow. What were they doing? Another message came through, nearly scaring Bokuto.</p><p> You never told me Akaashi could get so handsy when drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamn It, Akaashi!

**Author's Note:**

> So! I've gotten a lot of messages asking for more (in reference to the Noya/Asahi fic). 
> 
> In lieu of that, I've decided to do a sort of but not really sequel, this time about Bokuto and Akaashi because I love this ship >:3 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and thank you for all the nice and wonderful messages, I really do love them. 
> 
> Bai

Bokuto's phone buzzed on the table, telling him he had a message. He eagerly snatched it up, unlocking it with a smile. Akaashi has been dragged out of the house by Kuroo and a not so excited Tsuki. Kuroo told Bokuto that Akaashi "needed a break" and he, apparently, has the "perfect plan".

Naturally, Bokuto hadn't questioned it, and let the two take his boyfriend with them to wherever it was that they were going. It has been at least two hours since he last saw them and he had been sort of worried yet sort of happy that Akaashi was out.

The message was from Kuroo, and it has a picture of Akaashi and Tsuki leaning on each other, faces flushed red and eyes slightly glazed. Bokuto raised an eyebrow. What were they doing? Another message came through, nearly scaring Bokuto.

_You never told me Akaashi could get so handsy when drunk._

Bokuto's jaw dropped. Handsy? Yeah, on the few times that Akaashi did drink, he could get a little clingy, but nothing too bad. It was mainly cuddling, not...anything sexual.

Also, drunk? Akaashi wasn't the type to get drunk, Bokuto thought, he could handle his liquor pretty well, and he rarely had alcohol at all.

All of this was confusing Bokuto greatly and he ran his hand through his no longer spiked up hair.

Bokuto debated whether he should call Kuroo or not, running it through his head over and over until he was nearly scared, again, by another message. It was another picture, and when Bokuto tapped on it, the white haired boy crushed the poor phone with his tight grip.

It was of Akaashi and Tsuki kissing. They were pressed up against each other, Akaashi's arms around the blonds’ neck, while said blonds’ hands were snaking up Akaashi's shirt. Kei also had a thigh pressed firmly in between Akaashi's thighs.

_Do you like it?_

Bokuto stared at the message that came after the picture. Did he like it? ...well, clearly his dick did, much to Bokuto's horror. It...wasn't so bad. Tsuki was a decently good looking guy, and Akaashi and Kei were pretty close. They did hug a little bit too long, touch each other a bit too much, but that was generally normal, it didn't mean anything sexual. It wasn't as if there were any lines being crossed.

But Kuroo is watching this.

Bokuto was about to get a bit mad at that when he remembered that Akaashi told him that he had a thing for being watched.

"I hope it's not too weird but...it just does something to me."

Did Akaashi tell Kei? Or Kuroo? Is that why this is happening?

Another message was sent through, a video this time. Bokuto hesitantly tapped on it, nearly expecting the worst. It showed Akaashi shirtless and pant-less, Tsuki's head resting against his chest, tongue sneaking out and lapping at an already slightly red nipple. Akaashi's face was flushed red, the tips of his ears a similar colour.

"You're so dirty Akaashi, enjoying Kei biting and sucking on your tits. You know I'm telling Bokuto all of this, don't you?" Akaashi only nodded, making a rather high pitched whining noise when Tsuki moved and sucked on his probably sore and sensitive nipple, placing a hand in his blonde hair.

"And you like that I'm sitting here and watching all of this, and the fact that I'm recording this and knowing I'm gonna send it to Bokuto, you love this, don't you?" Akaashi nodded again, a bit more eagerly this time, gasping softly and tugging Kei's hair. Kuroo chuckled behind the camera before the video ended.

Bokuto nearly screamed at his phone when the video ended. He needed more.

All of this was greatly arousing him, and he had no clue why. He never thought that watching Akaashi get so worked up by someone else’s hands would be so hot. His prayers were answered when two minutes later, another video came through.

Akaashi was now laying on his back on what Bokuto assumed was Kuroo's bed, Kei lying on top of him, eagerly lapping at his cock. Bokuto bit his lip, deciding to finally shove his pants down a bit and stroke himself. Kuroo chuckled again, pushing a shiny finger into Akaashi with seemingly no resistance.

"Oh my god Akaashi, you're such a slut." Said boy made a muffled moan, which made Tsuki shiver with pleasure. Kuroo added a second finger, moving the camera closer with his other hand so Bokuto could see all of this. Bokuto bit his lip with pleasure, holding the phone with one hand and stroking himself quickly with the other, loving all of this. Kuroo pushed his fingers in deeper when Akaashi moaned, loudly and brokenly.

"There we go." Bokuto heard Kuroo mumble, seemingly to himself.

"Kei, up." With those words, Tsuki lifted his head, his eyes half lidded and lips red, a string of spit and precum trailing from the tip of Akaashi's red, sensitive cock to Kei's bottom lip.

"Good boy." Kuroo said and Bokuto could practically feel him grinning from behind the camera. As Kuroo rubbed Akaashi's sensitive prostate with his fingers, more and more precum dribbled down the red and over-sensitive tip of Akaashi's cock. Bokuto wanted to instinctively lick it all up, and so did Tsuki.

The video cut there and Bokuto nearly screamed, again. He didn't realise it, but apparently Kuroo had sent Bokuto two messages, one saying _"You love this, don'tcha?"_ and another saying _"helloooooo? would you stop jerking off for a sec to respond"_. Bokuto sent a text saying "still here" to which his phone started to vibrate continuously, showing that Kuroo was calling.

Bokuto picked up instantly. "Yeah?" Bokuto could hear Akaashi moaning loudly in the background, groaning things such as "more, please" and "fuck, there". Naturally, the white haired boy thought Tsuki and his boyfriend were fucking, which only made his cock throb and precum dribble onto his fingers.

"Good, thought you passed out there. Or just died." Bokuto managed a chuckle, albeit a soft and it sounded almost like a sigh.

"Akaashi wants to talk to you. Also, Jesus fucking shit he is amazing." Clearly, Akaashi snatched the phone from Kuroo, as he heard the other laugh in the background and rather loud shuffling.

"Bokuto?" God, Akaashi sounded so wrecked. His voice was a harsh whisper, and he was panting quite heavily into the speaker of the phone.

"Ye-yeah, 'm here." "Good, these guys are so cruel Bokuto, they're evil. They're-" Akaashi broke off into a rather loud moan of "Ts-Tsukiiiii!" Bokuto held back his groan, starting to stroke himself quickly again.

Kuroo had snatched back the phone and laughed. "Man his fucking tits are so sensitive Bokuto."

"Y-yeah, he gets off big time on that."

"No shit." Bokuto heard Akaashi moan softly "Kuroo, please, your fingers" to which Kuroo said, into the phone, "gimme a sec."

There was a bit of shuffling until Bokuto heard a soft "hey". He heard Akaashi moan loudly in the background, as well as Kuroo talking. Kei must have taken the phone.

"Hey Tsuki."

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

Bokuto chuckled slightly, "How can I not?"

Tsuki hummed softly, "I never knew Akaashi was so sensitive."

"Yeah, he's like, really big on sensitivity stuff, he gets off on that the most." There was a slight pause then Tsuki said, "I'll remember that." Bokuto nearly moaned at the thought of them playing with Akaashi until he was crying with pleasure, hips bucking at a single touch, asking for more but begging for them to stop.

Kei moaned into the phone, "Akaashi, ffffuck." There was a soft, slick sound in the background, which Bokuto assumed was the sound of Akaashi deepthroating and sucking Kei's cock.

Bokuto swallowed thickly, stroking himself quicker, knowing that all of this would make him cum faster. He imagined what would most likely be going on.

Kei kneeling on the bed, Akaashi lying in between his legs, ass up in the air. Akaashi would be eagerly sucking Kei's cock, lapping at the head, drinking up the precum dribbling out. Kuroo would be watching this with a grin, probably fingering Akaashi's ass. Two, no, probably three fingers pumping in and out of Akaashi's hole quickly, rubbing his prostate, making Akaashi's cock dribble precum onto the sheets below him, hips twitching with pleasure.

Bokuto groaned at the thought. He heard a rather loud moan cum from Tsuki and a muffled one come from presumably Akaashi. Bokuto imagined Akaashi swallowing down Kei's thick, delicious cum, hips twitching as he shot onto the sheets, hole twitching and clenching around Kuroo's fingers.

Bokuto groaned deeply as he came, hips bucking and shooting thick cum onto his belly, staining his shirt. He panted into the phone and heard a chuckle.

"See yah later Bokuto." Kuroo practically purred into the speaker of the phone before ending the call.

Bokuto sat the phone down and panted. He was so going to thank Kuroo later.


End file.
